1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile entertainment system permitting retrieval of audio and video media content from a remote library.
2. Description of the Related Art
As CDs and DVDs, and the audio and video content maintained thereon, are replaced with hard drive based server type systems for the storage, retrieval and playing of media content, it has become difficult for consumers to maintain and utilize their available media content within the mobile entertainment systems commonly found in automobiles. As such, a need exists for a mechanism whereby consumers may utilize their stored media content within their automobile at their convenience and with the freedom they have become accustomed to when utilizing such media content within their own homes. The present invention provides a system for achieving just this.